


kiss me like you wanna stay

by moonflows



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sort Of, Top Chae Hyungwon, Valentine's Day, hahahah this is so fucking soft, hides into void after publishing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflows/pseuds/moonflows
Summary: even though you're thinking about leavingKihyun knows his limit with Hyungwon was kissing. But he doesn't know there was another line after that, waiting to be crossed.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Yoo Kihyun, Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	kiss me like you wanna stay

**Author's Note:**

> based on my [twt au](https://twitter.com/moonfiows/status/1292098777898053632?s=21), where this scene appeared on its [prequel](https://twitter.com/moonfiows/status/1302599850366705665?s=21). but hey, i tried making this version a stand alone... keyword is try. so pls read the au if you're interested.
> 
> _for my loser. i wouldn't have met you if it wasn't for that au and... i know you want this. *snickers* happy birthday loser. wub u always._

Kihyun doesn’t know a lot of things. 

Well. He is very much aware that it is Valentine’s day and couldn't believe that for once in his life, he received a box of chocolates the moment he arrived at the lecture hall with a note saying  _ to: the best (fake) boyfriend ever.  _

Though romance isn’t exactly dead, in this story, it’s on its way to dying. If you’re like Kihyun who decided to fake date an acquaintance like Chae Hyungwon who, in this case, thought about fake dating Kihyun just to prove to his ex boyfriend that he had moved on, then it’s on it’s way six feet under the ground. Also if you’re as stupid as Kihyun who fell for Hyungwon in the making, six feet wouldn’t be enough. 

As stupid as he is, Kihyun imagined a romantic dinner date at an expensive restaurant or a picnic date by the Han river. The dim lights and mellow sound surrounding them— really, just  _ anything _ romantic _ (which, again, is very stupid of him to imagine). _

Because Kihyun forgot one thing. Hyungwon wasn’t exactly his  _ real _ boyfriend. Hence, there was no way Hyungwon would actually prepare something special for Valentine’s. Even so, it will all be just for the show and clout and for his ex boyfriend’s eyes only. Just like that time they kissed during the new years.

Or maybe Kihyun underestimated his fake boyfriend the moment Valentine’s day came into discussion three days ago. 

“This restaurant looks nice?” Hyungwon sneers, showing his phone screen that is on a webpage of  _ Aesthetic restaurants for dates in Seoul. _

Now, there is a plan. Hyungwon actually planned on taking him out for a nice dinner date just as Kihyun imagined. Even though the idea of it was to have photos to share—  _ still _ , there is a plan.

But it remained as a plan.

Because they both underestimated Valentine’s day and its power to fully book every fancy restaurant in Seoul and he could guess that even bars or clubs would already be full before the sun even sets. 

So here they are, standing in front of a door. A door that they’ve both stood in front of for lots of time but does Hyungwon even dare to step inside. 

Inputting the code of his humble abode, Kihyun welcomes Hyungwon into his shared apartment for the first time, “Welcome…. I guess?” He says with utmost hesitance because why the hell are they there.

Hyungwon is in his apartment. He’s there, standing in full flesh and Kihyun has no idea how they ended up here.

Now, the initial plan wasn’t completely aborted. They actually  _ tried _ to go somewhere for the night, avoiding their own apartments.

After their classes, they drove through a few restaurants but it would either be fully booked or had a long waiting list. They even tried to go to a few parks but the heavy traffic on the way already tested their patience that they could guess it’s crowded. 

Valentine’s day everybody.

Kihyun suggested going to a shopping centre instead but Hyungwon already gave up and said, “Let’s just pick up a takeout and watch movies at your place?” 

Now they’re here. In Kihyun’s shared apartment with Hoseok. For the sole reason that Changkyun, Hyungwon’s roommate, had called dibs for their apartment that night, taking home someone from his class. At least one of them had an actual valentine’s date.

Hoseok was still there when they arrived. He’s busy checking himself out on their full sized mirror, greeting the two newly arrived people, “No luck?” 

“I never realised how hard it was to get a restaurant for this day,” Hyungwon sighs, slumping freely on the couch, “Has it always been like that?”

Hoseok raises an eyebrow at their acquaintance, “You don’t know? Didn’t you have a boyfriend?”

Kihyun hisses at Hoseok at the subtle reminder of Hyungwon’s ex but the latter brushes it off and shrugs, “He’d always be the one preparing for it.”

“So, what’s your plan?” Kihyun drifts the conversation to Hoseok, who’s still busily fixing his outfit.

“An art major asked me out last week and I thought why not, instead of staying at home for the day. Date is at 7pm,” Hoseok simply explains, “You two?”

Hyungwon shows the takeout at hand, “We’ll stay in and watch films,” He mumbles, “Hope you don’t mind I hang out here for a while?”

“You mean netflix and chill?” Hoseok jokes and Kihyun fights the urge to kick him out, right then and there.

“Yes that,” Kihyun quips, pushing his roommate away from the mirror and straight to the door, “So if you’d excuse us, your gen-z vocabulary for a millennial might want to leave soon because it’s past 6.” 

“We have soju in the fridge,” He whispers to his roommate but Kihyun hits him on the arm and proceeds to push him out.

“We don’t need that.” 

Hoseok chuckles, pushing Kihyun back to straighten his clothes. Hyungwon has been observing them by the couch, no plans of interfering with the light bickering of the roommates. But to him, it’s an interesting sight to see someone so tiny pushing his twice as buff friend. 

By the time Hoseok settles himself, he calls out to Kihyun once again telling him he’d most likely not be home for the night. Kihyun wriggles his brows at his roommate and his very suggestive plans of getting laid that night.

“I’m leaving now,” Hoseok announces, opening their door, “Bye Kih! Bye Hyungwon!”

The two of them bid their farewells and waited for the door to lock but Hoseok managed to slip in another comment, face in between the gap of the door,  _ “Oh! Kihyun! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do to you! Sometimes I sleep on the couch!” _

Kihyun eyes widens at the laughing Hoseok, throwing one of the pillows from their couch to his direction before screaming profanities, “Fuck you!”

“Not me!” He manages to speak one more time before the front door is finally closed.

Kihyun can only clear his throat, avoiding the gaze Hyungwon has on him but managed to speak, “Please excuse my roommate.”

Hyungwon just chuckles, a reassuring smile on his lips before they settled in for the night.

Now, they tried their best to make it seem like a wonderful night for the two of them. Hyungwon tried to build this fort with christmas lights that Kihyun recently removed from the small tree they had in the apartment from the holidays. The keyword would be  _ tried _ because before they could even get inside the said fort, it was already on the verge of falling apart.

It did fall onto their faces eventually. So now, the pair decided to just sit back and relax at the well invested pull out sofa under the comforters from the attempted fort and a shitty chick flick movie playing on the screen that starts right off the bat with a marriage proposal.

And kissing scenes. Lots of them. 

“Why are we even watching romance,” Kihyun snickers, hiding most of his face under the comforter, “Aren’t we broken enough for this?” 

“You’re heartbroken?” Hyungwon raises an eyebrow, attention turning to Kihyun, “From what?” 

Sure. Heartbroken is a hyperbole. Kihyun isn’t broken per se. He is somewhat hopeless. Hopelessly falling for a dumbass who can’t move on from his ex, where said dumbass is right next to him. 

Kihyun already figured out there’s no way he could stop his feelings from overflowing if he is always with Hyungwon. They don’t even act like friends anymore– they could be holding hands in the middle of the random street even if no one fucking knows them.

And here they are spending valentine’s day together when they could’ve just taken cliché romantic photos and spent the rest of the night  _ apart _ in their own apartments. But no. Here they are in Kihyun’s apartment spending time  _ together _ .

It’s not heartbreaking to fall for a person who Kihyun knows wouldn’t fall for him. Even if they’ve held hands, went out on spontaneous dates, and even kissed, where he couldn’t tell if all of those were just an act, it’s not heartbreaking to him. But it makes Kihyun want to disappear from the face of the earth sometimes.

Lucky for him, Hyungwon hasn’t mentioned his ex-boyfriend for the entire day just yet and that’s enough for someone who had a setback when the guy greeted him for his birthday not too long ago.

“I like this person,” Hyungwon didn’t ask but here is Kihyun talking his brains out and trusting the filter of his mouth, “But they like someone else,”  _ still like,  _ that is.

“Have you ever tried telling them?” The other asks, head resting on his arm, fully facing him to give all of his attention. 

Kihyun couldn’t help but notice the way Hyungwon is looking at him. The light from the television reflects in his eyes, sparkling, as his heavy lidded eyes look right at him. He notices Hyungwon has this habit of pouting his lips a little whenever he is listening, anticipating a response from him. 

“Showing them... more of,” Kihyun nods, hoping Hyungwon would at least take a hint. 

_ But didn’t _ , “That person is stupid then,” Hyungwon comments, now sitting up, “You’re an amazing person, how can they not notice it?”

“Tell me about it.”

“Relationships are shit,” Hyungwon huffs a pout, before turning to smile at Kihyun, “At least fake relationships aren’t.” 

Kihyun let out a snort, the two of them laughing off their misery, “Come here you dumbass,” he says, arms and legs both stretched out for Hyungwon to scoot closer.

And Hyungwon didn’t even hesitate, shifting closer to him to sit in between Kihyun’s legs, back touching the other’s chest as two arms wrapped around his waist. 

Fake relationships are just like normal relationships. Except, they are in that relationship for a different reason and not love. But love becomes the reason people stay in that relationship, even if it’s not real. Even if one way or another someone will get hurt in the process. 

And Kihyun is willing to take the risk if it means having Hyungwon in his life, even if it means he’d only get hurt in the end. 

They continue watching the movie in a new setting, Hyungwon is hugging his legs close to him, while Kihyun hugs Hyungwon closer, making him snuggle at Kihyun’s chest, finding a new favourite place to be in. 

If kissing is the limit, they definitely jumped over cuddling so cuddling would definitely be okay. 

This is okay. It is fine. As long as it brings Kihyun a peace of mind and comfort,  _ it’s fine.  _

Until the plot of the movie drops to the resolution and a series of kissing scenes and happy endings flashed right before their eyes. 

_ It’s fine. _ Kihyun thought to himself. It’s normal for a movie to have scenes where people make out. It’s not like they’ve had enough of seeing two couples (out of a lot) finally have their happy scene.  _ It’s fine. _

“You know,” Hyungwon suddenly says, own hands playing with Kihyun’s that were resting on his stomach, “I still think about the kiss sometimes.” 

_ It’s not fine. _

Kihyun freezes, his breathing is suddenly heavy. Though he tries to keep his eyes on the screen to see that the scene is over, he could still feel his chest tightening with every second, making it harder to breathe. 

When Hyungwon notices that Kihyun didn’t respond, he turns around to face him. His right arm stretched to the back of the sofa for support, but still hovering over Kihyun, “Do you?” 

“Are you asking me?” Kihyun tries to provoke, leaning back on the seat to widen the distance between them, still not looking at him, “That’s new.”

But Hyungwon ignores his remark, pressing his own lips together to a fine line. Kihyun could feel his face heat up the more Hyungwon looked at him.

“Sometimes,” He answers instead, just for Hyungwon to keep a distance. A lie that is, because he thinks about it all the time.

He can still feel the way Hyungwon held him that night on the rooftop, waiting for the clock to strike 12 to start a new year. The way Kihyun pulled Hyungwon close for the show but Hyungwon responded by asking if he could kiss him.

Kihyun can still remember his hasty decision of pulling Hyungwon by the neck, connecting their lips together. The way their lips moved in the same rhythm as literal fireworks started to explode behind them.

The first kiss that set the limit between the two of them. 

Hyungwon hums at his response, seeing Kihyun biting the inside of his cheeks as he places a hand on his cheeks, turning his head to face him. Now their eyes met and Kihyun can finally see the serious look Hyungwon was giving him.

Kihyun’s breath hitched at how close they were. This wasn’t part of the plan. The plan was only to watch a movie and get Valentine's day over with. 

And this road they are suddenly taking was dangerous.

“Can I kiss you?” Hyungwon asks and god, he asks the only question he knows how to. The only question Kihyun wishes he wouldn’t (would) ask again.

“Hyungwon…” Kihyun breaths out, biting his lower lip, remaining frozen in his place, but eyes trailing down to the other’s lips, those plump lips that he hasn’t tasted in a while. 

But Hyungwon is impatient, leaning closer to hover his lips against Kihyun’s. Warm breaths sensed by his lips, “You don’t have to say yes,” He reminds Kihyun.

And Kihyun isn’t stupid  _ (or maybe he is).  _ Because for once, he is given a choice to back out. To say no. But then again  _ why would he say no to something he desired? _

He takes Hyungwon’s face against his hands and surges forward to link their lips together.  _ Just like he always does.  _

But this time, it felt different. Their lips meet in a harsh collision. Hyungwon’s lips encapsulate his own with what felt like need and longing, hopefully loving too. He didn’t waste any time to actually straddle Kihyun– taking advantage of his previous position of being in between Kihyun’s legs. 

And Kihyun actually pulls him closer through his shoulder, making Hyungwon press his lips harder against his. He lightly sucks on the other’s plump lower lip and it felt so nice in between his own. 

He can feel his heart beating fast along with their laboured breaths. The rush running through his veins. And god, kissing Hyungwon is one of the best things he got out of this fake relationship. 

Unknowingly, Kihyun’s hands slid down all the way to the other’s waist, fisting the hem of Hyungwon’s shirt because he doesn’t know where to keep his hands in the middle of everything. He squeezes his sides, making Hyungwon let out a heavy breath in his mouth, before prodding his tongue against Kihyun’s lip for entrance.

_ There it was again. _

Kihyun pulls away, greeted by the same glistening plump lips as last time. But this time, everything feels different. 

Hyungwon is sitting on top of him, hands against the outline of his face. His lips are swollen and glistening from the long exchange of saliva and sucking lips. He let out heavy breaths, trying to get down from the high of kissing. 

And Kihyun is the same. Eyes heavy from keeping it close during the kiss but lips feeling light as if something is missing. It has been a while since he last kissed someone properly (though the last was actually Hyungwon) but what Kihyun means is it’s been a while since he felt so good during a kiss that he could see no end to this. 

Or Kihyun could only see one end to this.

_ It was different  _ and Kihyun knows that.

There wasn’t a Minhyuk who would obnoxiously scream happy valentine’s day that would automatically pull them apart. There wasn’t an ex boyfriend watching them for them to put up a scene like that. 

It’s just them and their dilemma of going for it or stopping it.

“Kihyun,” Hyungwon calls out with a hoarse voice, the first one speaking after the sudden silence, “What’s our limit?” 

Kihyun can only hear his own breathing and the faint sound of the television running behind Hyungwon.

Another question on top of the things Hyungwon knew how to ask: _ what’s the limit? _ A limit that’s keeping the two of them apart. And he knows that kissing was the limit. 

_ Unless crossed. _

“Move,” Kihyun whispers, detaching his hands from Hyungwon’s body. No other words are spoken, just Kihyun focusing his eyes back to the television and Hyungwon’s eyes looking down in disappointment. 

Hyungwon exhales a sigh, before getting off Kihyun. He slumps back to the side where he is supposed to be and Kihyun stands up from his seat and walks to the direction of his room.

He can hear Hyungwon’s desperate calls of his name, not to leave him alone in the living room but stops when Kihyun stops in front of the door to his room.

Fake relationships are just like normal relationships. Except, there is a limit that would either keep you from falling harder or make the gravity of the hurt worse in the end. 

And Kihyun is willing to take the risk if it means having Hyungwon right now. 

“Are you not coming?” Kihyun calls out, holding out the handle of his door because once he walks in, there’s no more coming out. 

Hyungwon’s mouth fell agape, thinking whether he understood Kihyun’s intentions well or not. Thinking if this is really happening or not.

Unsure, he slowly walks to Kihyun, but stops at a decent distance between them. Kihyun puts his hands on Hyungwon’s shoulders, biting his lips to stop his heavy breaths. 

“The limit is a lot more than what you know,” Kihyun whispers, the person who always held the deciding factor between the two of them.

And that’s all Hyungwon needed to hear before leaning down to meet Kihyun in a kiss, crossing another limit. And Kihyun allowed himself to bask into the feeling of having Hyungwon with him right now.

_ It was different.  _

Kihyun fiddles to open the door, the two of them almost falling back once it’s opened. And as if it was the perfect timing, Hyungwon prods his tongue against Kihyun’s lips again. But this time, the latter parts his lips, finally giving the entrance Hyungwon had been asking for. 

The kiss is so much rougher. Soft lips pressing hard against each other. Tongues meeting to explore each other’s mouth. Teeth bumping into each other, fighting over who gets to taste more. 

Hands freely roaming each other’s body, close enough to feel the heat casting from their skin. Kissing the places that want to be kissed. Touching the places that want to be touched. Crossing the last limit that’s keeping them apart from each other.

Kihyun’s back hit the soft mattress, Hyungwon hovering over him. He rests his hand on Hyungwon’s face as the latter starts leaving kisses on his jawline, hand busy gripping his sides. 

“Up,” Hyungwon murmurs against his skin, sneaking a hand under Kihyun’s shirt to pull it over his head. 

It has been a while since Kihyun felt so exposed, bare, under the touch of somebody else, that his arms suddenly made its way to cover his skin. Hyungwon’s eyes softened at the gesture, taking his hand gently pulling it away, “Don’t,” his quiet voice says, “You’re beautiful.”

Hyungwon kisses each part of his body, feeling as if it was made to be kissed by him. His touch was gentle but harsh at the same time– enough to feel the warmth brought by every touch. Speaking synonyms of how beautiful Kihyun looked under his touch.

Everything seems so fast but they both saw it unfold in slow motion. Hyungwon discards his own clothes leaving only his underwear before he helps Kihyun out of his own, making sure to leave chaste kisses on his stomach, thighs, closer to Kihyun’s delicate place.

Kihyun didn’t know what to do. He suddenly became immobile, leaving everything to Hyungwon. As if he is just there, offering his entire self for Hyungwon to touch–  _ to use.  _ He allowed the other to do everything as he pleases because he takes care of him as if he was a fragile glass ready to break.

And Hyungwon didn’t mind because of the sound Kihyun makes as a response to every touch. He easily picks up the places that get Kihyun off the edge, sucking on his left pec, leaving open-mouthed and wet kisses while his other hand plays with the band of Kihyun’s underwear.

_ “P-Please,” _ Kihyun whines with his eyes shut, breathing heavily as he feels Hyungwon’s fingertips get closer and closer, “Just touch me.”

Hyungwon takes it as a go-signal, pulling down Kihyun’s underwear, his cock springing free, all hard and needy of touch that Hyungwon didn’t deprive him of. Wrapping his slender hand around Kihyun’s length, the latter couldn’t help but let out a hiss.

“So, so beautiful,” Hyungwon says, catching Kihyun’s mouth to a kiss before he starts moving his hand, giving Kihyun the friction he needs. 

And it makes Kihyun’s mind go places, pulling Hyungwon by the neck to devour his lips, lapping his tongue, hoping to let Hyungwon know how much he needs him. His right hand reaches to palm the other’s bulge growing near his leg. 

“ _ Hyungwon _ ,  _ please– _ ” Kihyun breathes out when their lips detached, “Please–”

“Please, what?” He slurs, thumbing his slit, making Kihyun pulse his pelvis upwards, pleading even more, “Tell me what you want, Kihyun.”

Kihyun whimpers when Hyungwon starts speeding up, hands fast around his shaft, releasing precome all over Hyungwon’s hand. He buries his face on the pillow in an attempt to muffle his moans but Hyungwon took his face to look at him, “Tell me what you want.” 

_ “F-Fuck!”  _ Kihyun cries out,  _ “ _ Just fuck me, please. _ ” _

“Where’s your lube?”

Kihyun widens his eyes in realisation, mind suddenly brought back to reality, “Shit,” he curses, “I don’t have one.”

“What do you mean you don’t have one?”

“I don’t have a boyfriend and I’m not sexually active, you dumbass,” He quips, hard, horny, and deep in thought. But then again, good to know that even if he was so whipped for Hyungwon, not once did he see this moment coming.

He could feel his entire body heat up as his brain sends the message for him to cool down because his lack of lubricant will hinder him from getting laid and maybe avoid a potential mistake along the way.

But Hyungwon shifts from his position, reaching for his pants to take out two familiar packets from his wallet. 

“You keep a lube and a condom in your wallet?” Kihyun tries not to sound judgmental, tries not to think that  _ Shit. This is really happening. _

“I have a fake boyfriend that I have to please,” Hyungwon snickers, climbing back over Kihyun, “And Changkyun kinda saw it coming, so he gave me these.”

The distraction is back again when Hyungwon places his hand back on his thighs, leaving kisses on his clavicle, “But I didn’t expect you’d want to, tho,” He adds, “Still up for it?”

“Hyungwon, I’m so fucking hard and already naked with you on top of me,” Kihyun snarls impatiently, “How many go signals do you need?”

“I’m just making sure I’m not the only one who wants this,” Hyungwon whispers before kissing Kihyun again. 

Kihyun’s mind short circuits because fuck. He isn’t the only one who wants this. Hyungwon wants it too and he probably wants it as much as Kihyun does. He pushes all of his thoughts aside and decides to focus on what is happening in that moment.

Hyungwon is right there. Kissing him. Leaving marks on him. Touching him. He can feel the warm sensation on the pit of his stomach every time Hyungwon’s skin touches him. He is so distracted by the kiss that he didn’t even hear Hyungwon rip the packet of lube, hands so busy lifting the spot on Kihyun’s lower back for him to lift his hips up.

When Kihyun finally felt a touch on his sensitive muscle, he forgot all of the vocabulary he had, knowing only one thing to say:  _ Hyungwon.  _ Kihyun did not suppress himself. He moans whenever Hyungwon would hit the nerve inside of him. Crying and calling out his name, feeling every inch of the slender fingers going inside of him. He contracts around his finger and could hear the other’s satisfaction mixed with slick wet sounds.

He tries to push against Hyungwon’s fingers, tries to fill himself even more but it wasn’t enough. Even if the digits reach his prostate, he still feels like it’s not enough in contrast to his entire body already shaking, throat hurting from the uncontrollable moans. Kihyun feels so much but he also wants more. He wants to touch, to feel the weight of Hyungwon in his hands as well.

He folds his right leg, giving more access for Hyungwon and at the same time, kneeing his hard on. The latter grunts against his mouth, surprised by the sudden touch, making Kihyun chuckle, “Take it off.”

Hyungwon stops and pulls his fingers out, sitting up. Kihyun already feels empty, in dire need of Hyungwon to be back inside of him but with something else– something that will fill his satisfaction, fill him completely. 

Kihyun reaches for Hyungwon’s waist, leaving soft touches to reassure how fucking serious he is right now even if he’d probably regret it the next morning. Hyungwon slides off the last piece of clothing that separated him from Kihyun, the last limit.

He could feel his blood rushing all the way to his cheeks, entire body feeling hot, lips so swollen from biting as he watched the other roll a condom down his length. 

Hyungwon hovers him once again, lining up against his entrance and Kihyun’s breath hitches at the feeling of it, his grip on Hyungwon’s shoulders tightening. 

That is when their eyes meet. Hyungwon's eyes hold so much that Kihyun can’t see through it. It is a mix of desperation, need, and uncertainty that Kihyun somewhat returns. As if their eyes are talking to each other where Hyungwon asks,  _ “Are you sure about this?”  _ and Kihyun would respond with  _ “Make love to me.” _

He pushes in slowly with a grunt and Kihyun sucks in a deep breath while his body welcomes Hyungwon’s own making them one. Suddenly, what he thought would only fill him completely made him feel even more. Especially when Hyungwon starts moving, picking up a pace in time to build up the pleasure all over their bodies, adjusting his position and hits the right spot making Kihyun let out a lewd sound.

Hyungwon isn’t any better as his breathing is completely erratic, grunts every time he moves his hips closer to Kihyun, skin slapping on skin. He probably realised he’s being loud when he leaned into Kihyun, harshly connecting their mouths together, tongues lapping on each other, exchanging breaths.

They move in a rhythm as if they already know each other’s body well. Hands and lips remembering how the other felt against their touch. Riding to reach the highest they could be. 

And Hyungwon goes fast, Kihyun rolling his hips to feel everything of Hyungwon. The tight grip on his waist as he responds with his nails digging into the wide back of Hyungwon. Kihyun didn’t have any time to breathe when Hyungwon suddenly dropped on his elbows for support, reaching out to jerk Kihyun off. He twitches in the touch, feeling too much. He cries in pleasure as he holds Hyungwon close to his body, mind looking for security and comfort.

“ _ Ki– fuck, _ ” He groans, “ _ Fuck–  _ I’m close,”

And Kihyun could feel it too. He could feel his stomach building up every last bit of his sanity. His own heavy breaths were unable to catch up with the pace of Hyungwon’s movements. 

It didn’t take long before Kihyun contracted his stomach before coming all over Hyungwon’s hand. With a few more thrusts and Hyungwon comes, the two of them scream in their high. 

Kihyun’s eyes are closed, the euphoric feeling still overwhelming him, missing out on how beautiful Hyungwon must’ve looked when he finally let go. 

Hyungwon pulls out, leaving him empty before passing out beside him. 

They laid in silence, only their breathing was heard. Kihyun could feel the sore already starting, catching a glimpse of his own bruised body. They both try to get the fact of what just happened inside their brains before Hyungwon stood up to go to obtain a towel from the bathroom. 

He let Kihyun remain in his place, leaving soft strides of touch against his leg as he cleaned the thick white stains on his stomach, leaving light kisses on the rest of his body. 

After that, Hyungwon laid on his side again, arms stretching over to hug him from behind and Kihyun let him. At least for once, Hyungwon initiated something. 

Realisation flushed into his mind right away but Kihyun didn’t want to think anymore. His head was too fucked out to be thinking of words to say, making up reasons why it happened, validating his decision. 

Kihyun doesn’t know a lot of things but he knows it didn’t mean to Hyungwon as much as it did to him. 

_ Oh,  _ and Kihyun is pretty sure Hyungwon would be gone when he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twt ](twitter.com/moonfiows) | [ cc](curiouscat.me/moonflows)


End file.
